In recent years, products integrated with batteries in the computer body are commercially available. Usually, when a battery is integrated in a computer body, the battery cannot be removed by the user.
A computer with a removable battery can be forcibly terminated by removing an AC adaptor and the battery when an unexpected malfunction occurs in the computer. A computer with a non-removable battery cannot be forcibly terminated by removing an AC adaptor and a battery.